Fuli
Fuli - młoda gepardzica, najszybsza członkini Lwiej Straży, przyjaciółka Kiona. Wygląd Fuli ma zielone oczy oraz żółte futro w gepardzie cętki, białe futerko na brzuchu i podbródku, brązowy nos, a także odznakę Lwiej Straży, którą zrobił jej Kion. Ogon gepardzicy lekko zagina się do góry. Jest bardzo szczupła. Osobowość Fuli jest bardzo pewna siebie i uwielbia przebywać sama, można to było stwierdzić np. wtedy gdy w odcinku The search of utamu samodzielnie podjęła się wszystkich niebezpiecznych zadań, a także w Fuli's new family kiedy zaśpiewała piosenkę My own way. Jej twardy charakter momentami graniczy z arogancją, zazwyczaj podczas przechwalania się swoją zwinnością i szybkością. Zawsze jest jej głupio, gdy musi kogoś prosić o pomoc. Nie podoba jej również to, że na Lwiej Ziemi rządzą lwy i nie rozumie, dlaczego inne kotowate są mniej ważne. Odpoczywanie nie jest jej mocną stroną, umie za to doskonale podkraść się niezauważalnie. Fuli jest jednak niezastąpioną członkinią Lwiej Straży. Znaczenie imienia oraz ulubione powiedzonko. Imię Fuli oznacza: "bardzo szybka'', jak każdy z Lwiej Straży posiada również ulubione powiedzonko, które zawsze powtarza w czasie wyruszenia na misję. Huwezi (w języku suahili) oznacza: "Nie możesz (mnie złapać)!. '''Ciekawostki' # Jest nie tylko jedyną samicą w Lwiej Straży założonej przez Kiona, ale też najprawdopodobniej jedyną samicą w historii Lwiej Straży. Można to stwierdzić po obrazach Rafikiego. # Początkowo miała mieć niebieskie oczy. # Jest najszybsza na Lwiej Ziemi, ale mimo tego jakże istotnego faktu Makucha zdołał przed nią uciec. # Nie potrafi wspinać się na drzewa. # Nad nosem ma plamę w kształcie serca. Teorie Fuli stała się partnerką Kiona. Argumenty: # Kion i Fuli w późniejszych odcinkach Lwiej Straży coraz lepiej się dogadywali. Młoda gepardzica często stawała obok brata Kiary, razem ustalali m.in. plany działania w pewnych misjach. # Kion nie jest następcą tronu, więc Fuli nie musiałaby być królową, a ich dzieci (jeśli tak owe by się narodziły) nie przejęłyby tronu, a to oznacza, że nie zaszkodziłoby gdyby urodziły się mieszane. # Są w podobnym wieku. # W Królu lwie ''kotowate, które bawiły się ze sobą od dziecka, zazwyczaj stawały się potem parą. Kontrargumenty: # Fuli jest gepardem, a Kion lwem. W naturze te gatunki nie mogą mieć razem potomstwa. # Możliwe iż ta dwójka w ogóle nie jest sobą zainteresowana. # Skoro według Disneya, Fuli tak bardzo lubi przebywać sama, to nie wiadomo czy założyłaby rodzinę. Fuli jest hybrydą geparda i lamparta. '''argumenty:' * Fuli na swoim futrze posiada tzw. rozetki, a owych rozetek gepardy NIGDY, ALE TO NIGDY nie posiadają. (zanim zaczniecie się czepiać w komentarzach. Azaad też nie ma rozetek, a jego umaszczenie jest raczej standardowe dla geparda) * Fuli nie posiada "linii łez" które są jednym z rozpoznawalnych znaków u gepardów, * Pazury u Fuli chowają się całkowicie, a u prawdziwych gepardów tylko częściowo, * Fuli jak lampart posiada instynkt wspinania się po drzewach, * Nos, taki jak ma Fuli widzieliśmy już u lamparta, * Fuli wygląda jak nieco chudszy i bardziej żółty lampart, nawet jej oznaczenia się podobne do niektórych lampartów w serialu. Kontrargumenty: * Fuli raczej nie okłamałaby Kiona i reszty jego przyjaciół (chyba że sama nie wiedziała o tym), * Nie wiadomo czy mogłaby powstać hybryda lamparta i geparda, * nic nie wiemy o rodzicach Fuli, ani o jej dalszej przeszłości. Fuli została porzucona przez rodzinę. Argumenty: # Żyje sama i nigdy nie wspomniała o swoich bliskich. # W odcinku Fuli's new family uznała członków Lwiej Straży za swoją rodzinę. Chyba nie zrobiłaby tego gdyby znała swoich prawdziwych rodziców lub rodzeństwo. Kontrargumenty: # Fuli lubi być sama, więc mogła samodzielnie odejść od rodziny. # Możliwe, że jej rodzina nie żyje. Kategoria:Postacie Kanoniczne Kategoria:Lwia Straż Kategoria:Gepardy Kategoria:Artykuły Kategoria:Samice